Illogical Behavior
by belgarion11
Summary: After "Proving Grounds", what if T'pol sent the information to Star Fleet? SatoArcherT'pol
1. Andorian Ale

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the show ****Enterprise****, they are all owned by the rich people of ****Paramount****.  There is no reason to sue me I get no money from this story, and if you did sue all you would get is a half-eaten pizza and some cokes.**

**Author Notes:  Takes place after "Proving Grounds", but has spoilers from many episodes beforehand.  This is my first try at a ****Enterprise**** fic so please be gentle. ****J**

**Illogical Behavior**

            Walking through the halls of Enterprise Captain Archer could not help but look out at the Expanse and ponder why the hell was he here?  'I must be out of my mind, piloting a multi-species crew into a patch of space that has never been explored.  While making enemies with all people we meet and destroying things that would further my cause.  Yep, there is definitely a tombstone for me somewhere out there.'

            Arriving at his destination Archer opened the door and came face to face with an exuberant Japanese woman.  Intrigued by the excitement in the air Archer nodded his head and encouraged Hoshi to speak.  "Captain, we have found some sort of interference in the waves of space.  It makes no sense if you just listen to it but when you patch it all together and slow it down a lot you get this."

            On the screen was a detailed diagram of the Xindi's ultimate weapon, give or take a few other details.  Amazed by this sudden turn of events Jonathan was left speechless, "How did you find this and who gave it to us?"

            "Sir this was a communication by the Andorians, but it seems to be too encoded for just a regular hailing."

            "What do you think T'pol?  Do you think Shran is lying again?"

            "Captain I have reservations against the Andorians but I believe that they have fulfilled their promise and leave it at that."

            Surprised by his first officer's kind, well not kind but not too bad, words toward the Andorians Archer let it pass and scanned the screen once more.  "Sir, what are your orders?  Do you wish to destroy this information?"

            "No Hoshi, I think we will take this as a farewell gift from the Andorians.  Well now that is over with, how bout a drink?  I have 3 cases of Andorian ale left, it is really very good."

            "I believe that we should send this information to Star Fleet immediately, it is most important that they be prepared."  Retrieving the disk with the scans of the weapon from Hoshi, T'pol walked toward the bridge.

            "Well I guess that was a no, how bout you Hoshi?  Would you like to join your Captain for a drink?"  Caught off guard from the sudden invitation Hoshi agreed rather quickly.  Extending his arm out to his linguistic expert, taking her arm in his embrace he escorted her to his quarters.  Surprised by her superior officer's intimate advances Hoshi let herself be lead to his room.

            Entering his quarters Archer asked Hoshi to find a seat while he tidied up a bit, Porthos smelled the new arrival and found that she had an appeasing smell to her.  Nudging her thigh with his nose Porthos was rewarded with a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears.  Hoshi had a chance to look around the room, true it was not exceptionally tidy but nor was it tremendously dirty.  Her eyes landed on a picture of Jonathan and his father posing in front of the Enterprise.

            "That was the first time I had ever seen the ship, it surprised me how big it turned out."  The unexpected entrance of her Captain startled Hoshi and made her heart race, "Whoa there…sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

            "I am fine, just a bit startled is all.  Is that the ale?"  Nodding his head Archer pour two glass of the red liquor, handing one to Hoshi he raised his glass in a toast.  "What shall we drink to?"

            "How bout the end of this war?"

            "Sounds good to me.  To the end of this war!"

           Taking a gulp from his glass while Hoshi just sipped hers, she still had work after this.  "Well thank you for the ale sir, but I must be on my way."

            "Oh come on, you can stay for a few minutes I haven't spoken to you for much too long."

            "How is everything going for you Hoshi?  I mean since we have entered the Expanse?"

            "There is nothing out of the ordinary just more hectic than usually is all."  Laughing lightly at her little joke Archer lounged on his sofa, "You can still down Hoshi, believe me nothing in here will break anytime soon."

            "Thank you sir."

            "Call me Jonathan, you are not on duty right now Hoshi."

            "Yes, si…I mean Jonathan.  How bout you?  How are you doing sir?"

            Sighing at her less than calm attitude Jonathan answered her question with a question of his own.  "How would you feel to have the whole crew's future in your hands?"  Shocked by the ice lacing the words of her superior she backpedaled a bit, too bad she was seated and the chair gave way under her.  Screaming in surprise Hoshi tumbled behind the chair and landed in a very unladylike manner.  "Are you alright Hoshi?  Hahahahaha…."  Laughing uncontrollably Jonathan could not finish his assessment of his friend's health.  She had both her legs tied up in a knot and her ass was sticking into the air, "Thank you for the help sir!  I mean it would be so cruel if you laughed, thank you for keeping things professional!"  Losing his amusement in a few seconds Archer rushed over to help his friend, "I am sorry Hoshi, I did not mean to laugh but you should have seen yourself."  Receiving a glare for his trouble Archer rephrased his sentence, "I mean I am sorry Hoshi, and I am a bad man for laughing at you.  Bad Jonathan, bad."

            Struggling to stay mad at her superior officer Hoshi soon cracked a smile.  "Now that is much better, you smile too little these days Hoshi.  It is good to see it again."  Blushing at his statement Hoshi turned around to recompose herself, "I doesn't mean I am any less mad at you sir.  And what is with the icy words, all I was doing was making conversation."

            "Again I am sorry Hoshi, but it has been a hectic couple of months.  The pressure is getting to me, what with terrorists taking over my ship, people dying left and right, files being deleted before my eyes; a very long couple of months."

            "Well enough of all that bad stuff let's finish this bottle of ale.  It sure tastes great.  Here have another cup Hoshi, it's one of the gifts that I actually like from the Andorians."

            And thus it went on for 2 hours, Jonathan drinking himself into a drunken stupor while Hoshi was listening to his uninhibited comments.  "And…you know those stupid Anforia…ns are soooo snobby they think their soo great well their not.  And did I say that them people are snobby?"  Amused by her captains antics Hoshi nodded her head and then he went onto another lecture about how much trouble the expanse was.  Finally the captain tumbled to his bed and snores could be heard.  Shaking her head in amusement Hoshi walked toward the captain and placed his whole body into the bed.  Tucking him in like a baby Hoshi heard one last remark from the fallen captain.  "Thanks Hoshi, you know you are really a great friend and an even better wife.  So beautiful and sweet…sweet…ohh honey with toast….snore…snore."

            Jumping back Hoshi could not believe the words coming out of his mouth, 'Must be talking about a good wife for someone else.  Yeah…not like he feels that way toward me.  Still, he does look like a angel lying there.  (Snore…snore…snore)  Okay a snoring angel, but still.'  Walking toward his bed once more Hoshi leaned in and brushed his bangs from his eyes, while placing a tender kiss on his forehead.  "Goodnight si…Jonathan, sleep tight."  Quietly leaving the captain's quarters Hoshi took one last look and closed the door completely.  Walking down the corridor Hoshi started singing a Japanese hymn under her breath.  Unbeknownst to Hoshi her actions were detected by a certain Vulcan, 'Curious, what would Ensign Hoshi be doing in the captain's quarters at this time of nite?  Curious, very curious.'

**AN:  Well that's it y'all, how did you like it?  Don't forget to press that little button down there and review.  Well I am beat so Peace, and see ya next time.**


	2. Reparations

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the show ****Enterprise****, they are all owned by the rich people of ****Paramount****.  There is no reason to sue me I get no money from this story, and if you did sue all you would get is a half-eaten pizza and some cokes.**

**Author Notes:  Welcome back to my little story, much has happened since my last post.  Archer is drunk as a donkey, Hoshi confused and amused (hey that rhythms), and T'pol who is interested in this budding relationship.  Now without further ado let us continue with the story, also I have just seen the new ****Enterprise**** and might incorporate some elements of the show into this chapter.**

**Illogical Behavior**

            Waking to a splitting headache is not one of Jonathan's better moments, 'Ohhh…what happened?  Let's see…ouch…I need some aspirin or a phaser, whichever I find first.'  Wobbling toward his bathroom Jonathan looked into the mirror and found a corpse staring back at him.  Jumping back in shock, Jonathan soon realized that the corpse was actually his face, 'Damn I got to lay off the ale, I seem to be getting nightmares.'  Believing a cold shower would fix him right up Archer headed into the bath and turned on the faucet.  "Whooo…that is cold.  Damn!"

            Adjusting to the searing cold Archer soon rested his forehead on the shower tiles.  Replaying the events of last night, or was it this morning?  Forgetting about time for now Archer headed back to the problem, getting drunk in front of Ensign Sato.  'Great, I now look like a buffoon in front of my linguistics expert.  That's a great way to impress the crew, "Hey look everybody our Captain is a raging alcoholic!"  That will go over so well with the rest of the ship, and don't forget T'pol's reaction to this news.  She might actually arch both her eyebrows, Hell would freeze over.'

            Banging his head on the shower door Archer soon learned it was not the best thing to do when suffering from a major hangover.  'Ohh…someone send for a coroner because I know something has died in my skull.'  Switching the water to hot Archer worked out the kinks in his arms and legs, grabbing a bar of soap he soon worked up a good lather and went in for a deep cleaning.  Rinsing off Archer pondered over how he would act in front of his friend and Ensign, 'I should play it nice and cool, she probably won't bring it up.  Or at least I hope she won't bring it up.'

            Grabbing a towel, Jonathan dried himself off and stared at the new and improved Jonathan Archer in the mirror.  'Not bad, could use a shave though.  Better whip out the old electric buzzer.'  Archer shaved his face clean and touched it just to make sure, 'Can't have the Captain of a starship look like a bum, even a good smelling bum.'  Trotting out into his bedroom he approached his desk to find that the time displayed was 0100 hours.  'Damn, it's still early; but I am already up.  Catching up on my reports sounds good, hopefully none are of utmost importance.'

            While Jonathan was catching up on his reading Hoshi Sato was working on a most confounding problem.  It all started when she left the captain's quarters just a few hours ago.

**(3 hours ago)**

            Pondering on the antics shown by her Captain and the awkward feelings growing inside of her Hoshi had a right to be confused.  'Now what did he mean by "wife"?  I mean he could not have been talking about me, right?  Damn now I arguing with my conscience, this is really sad.'  Not watching where you are going causes some problems, most importantly a higher probability that you will bump into someone.  As in all good statistical probabilities this held true and Hoshi bumped into another Ensign taking over for the Beta shift.

            "Ohmmpph…I am sorry ma'am.  Are you alright?"

            "Yes, I am fine Ensign…?"

            "Ensign Cutler ma'am, in charge of security during Beta shift."

            "Well Ensign Cutler, I am sorry for bumping into you.  I know that you have many duties to attend to so I will not delay you further."

            "Yes, ma'am.  Have a good night ma'am."

          Walking off Ensign Cutler could not help her instincts cutting in, she knew that woman but where did she last see her?  'That's right she was the one talking to Captain Archer in the mess hall during lunch.  I wonder if they are an item?  Or is the dear Captain still a free man?  Time will tell.'

            Ruffled by the sudden disturbance to her evening Sato filed it away as her ponderings getting the best of her.  'Reminder to self don't walk into anymore people because you are thinking about your Captain in intimate ways.'

            Finally reaching her quarters Hoshi went to her bed and plunked down, 'Damn I am tired, must have been all that Andorian Ale.  It sure tasted sweet, kinda like a Long Island Iced Tea.  Oh well, the Captain can wait until the morning I am beat.'  Straightening out her body Hoshi tucked herself deep into the warm, thick blankets given to her by one of her relatives.

**(Present)**

            "Okay it isn't the morning yet but that ale did wonders for my stomach.  I can still feel the alcohol stirring up a big bout of digestion inside there."

            'Now onto more pressing matters, is there something in the Captain's mumblings?  Does he hold any feelings for me that border on intimacy?  I guess this is one thing I will have to ask him myself, or sneak around him for a bit and watch his reactions.  I pick the latter it gives me room to maneuver if things get too sticky.'  Putting thoughts of her superior aside for the moment the beauty from the snow capped mountains of Japan entered her bathroom to freshen up.

**(Back to our intrepid hero, (meaning Jonathan)**

            Reading through a most confusing report put together by Trip, Jonathan could not fathom some of the words being used.  'What the heck is a sion-filled, trimitheim tapped coil?  And why the heck do I need to know about it?  I got to speak to Trip about making these reports more concise and easier to understand.'  Feeling he had quite enough of the technical babble spewed forth by his Chief Engineer Archer changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt.  'Time to lift some weights, hopefully when I am through I will understand what the hell Trip is talking about.  Not likely but it could happen.'  Glancing at his alarm clock Jonathan found the time to be 0330 hours, 'Plenty of time to go to the gym and work out, then come back for a shower before the whole ship is awake.'

            Exiting his home Archer's mind kept going back to the idiotic display of emotions he had shown last evening.  But there was nothing he could do now except promise to never drink a bottle of Andorian Ale again.  Other than the foreboding shame he would experience later on in the day Archer was feeling rather good this early morning.

            Entering the gym gained Jonathan two surprises, one the entire gym was dark as the deepest night, and two there was someone grunting in that darkness.  The voice and tone sounded feminine, but extremely restrained.  Trying to find the light switch Archer caused quite a commotion.  What with him tripping over a dumb bell and falling flat on his facing while cursing profusely, startling the inhabitant of the room.

            "Is that you Captain?"

            Placing the monotone voice Jonathan responded from the floor with a rather good impersonation of a choking dog.  Finally finding his way off the floor Archer cursed himself mentally for cussing in front of his first officer.  "T'pol, what are you doing here?  And in the dark as well."

            "Just working on my form Captain, it is most effective at this time of day."

            "Oh, of course."  Muttering under his breath Archer was still searching for the light switch so he wouldn't have to talk to his first officer in the dark.  T'pol picked up his words and came to his aid by flipping the switch just behind him.  Light illuminated the room, blinding Archer for a moment before his eyes adjusted toward the light.  "Thank you, Sub-Commander."  Walking toward the training equipment Archer never looked back to ensure that his embarrassment would stop there.  "You are welcome Captain.  Captain may I have a moment of your time?  I wish to discuss something with you."

**AN:  Well that is the end of chapter 2, tune in next time and figure out what T'pol wants to talk about.  I'll give you a cookie if you guess correctly.  Plus don't forget to hit that little button and review.  Well I am outta here, Peace.**


	3. Workout

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the show ****Enterprise****, they are all owned by the rich people of ****Paramount****.  There is no reason to sue me I get no money from this story, and if you did sue all you would get is a half-eaten pizza and some cokes.**

**Author's Notes:  Well back to the grind I guess, I thank all of you who have reviewed my story.  And I didn't forget my promise, *a portal appears and a confused Iara walks out.*  Welcome to my story Iara, and here is your cookie for guessing correctly.  Ahh hell take the whole darn tray, you earned it for reviewing my story and guessing right.  *Iara walks back through the portal carrying a tray bursting with chocolate chip cookies.*  Anyways, now that all past business is done, let's get on with the story.**

**Illogical Behavior**

            Worried about his First Officer's sudden question all Archer could come up with was a most intelligent, "Huh?"  Staring down a Vulcan with a mission is not something you wish to do in one's lifetime, and Captain Archer was no exception.  "Captain I wish to discuss the departure of Ensign Sato from your quarters at 2300 last evening.  Were you in some sort of distress?"

            Surprised by the question Archer tried to collect himself and behave like a captain of a starship.  "Ensign Sato accompanied me for a drink in my room and we discussed certain protocols and problems that would be occurring in the near future."  Knowing what he just said was a bunch of lies Jonathan still maintained his cool exterior, he was in full Captain Mode.  "I see, is that all you discussed Captain?"

            "Yes, that is all Sub-Commander.  Is there anything else I can help you with?"

            "No, sir.  I will leave you to your work out."  Returning to her kata T'pol could not shake the feeling that Jonathan had lied to her.  'That is illogical, there is no reason why Captain Archer would lie to me about Ensign Sato.'  Pushing all other thoughts aside T'pol continued her regiment of chops and kicks, Archer watched as his First Officer performed all her attacks flawlessly without an ounce of error or wasted energy.

            'Now that is a thing of beauty, wondrous as a rose but with all the danger of its thorns.  And look at the way her back arches when she does that reverse flip, scissor kick.  I can't even do a back flip much less a flip plus a scissor kick.  What is she wearing?  That looks like a gi of some sort, and .here we go again.  I spend too much time watching the women aboard this ship.  I need to get out more, jeez a perverted old man, what would my father think of me now?'

            Returning to the bench chair Archer started out small with only 50 lbs on each side of the bar.  Sliding under the bar he tightened his grip on the bar and lifted it from its holder.  Performing a set of ten he rested then did 3 more reps before he allowed himself to up the weight.  75 lbs on each side, performing another 4 reps he holstered the bar.  Feeling adventurous today Archer increased the amount to 100 lbs on each side, 'Okay, okay.I can do this.  It is just 200 lbs, no problem for me.  I mean 150 is not too different from 200 is it?  Well here goes nothing!'

            The first 5 lifts were normal but strained but when it came to the final 5 lifts needed to complete the set Archer soon learned that 200 lbs is a lot different than 150.  Straining to push the bar up Archer could not accomplish the feat and soon the bar came down hard on his chest.  Feeling pain shooting through his lungs Archer was in no condition to lift the bar off his chest.  Fortunately for Jonathan, T'pol was nearby to assist her wayward Captain in removing the burden from his chest.

            Coughing and wheezing Jonathan could not get enough oxygen needed to form a coherent sentence.  "Than.Thanks for the help T'pol.  Whoo.if you were not here I don't know what I would have done."  Nodding her head T'pol watched Jonathan rub his chest to lessen the pain of having 200 lbs of weight crushing you.

            "A spotter would be advisable if you ever feel the need to lift weights again.  Are you alright sir?"

            "I am fine T'pol, and yes I will make sure that I retrieve a spotter the next time I bench press 200 lbs.  Thank you again for your assistance."

            Returning to her place T'pol turned around quite suddenly and asked "Don't you usually train alone Captain?"  Surprised by the amount of knowledge that T'pol had of his activities and his whereabouts, "Yes that is true, I usually go to the gym in the quiet hours of the night.  This way I miss the rush of people using it on a regular basis during the day."

            "I see, it would be most unfortunate if you die of a collapsed lung because of 200 lbs on your frame.  I believe that it is logical I train with you during the night, thus I can help you if you are in need of assistance."

            "That is not necessary T'pol, though I do thank you for your concern.  I believe I can handle the bench press now.  There is no need for you to lose out on sleep on my behalf."

            "It is not bothersome at all Captain, I also train during the night thus I will not lose sleep."

            "Yes, that may be true but .oh alright, I would be honored if you spotted for me T'pol.  How does 0300 every other day sound?"

            "It is acceptable sir."

            Returning to their exercises both T'pol and Archer dwelled on the amount of time they would be spending alone with each other.  'This will give me a chance to watch her more.not again!  I have to stop having these thoughts about my science officer.  She is a Vulcan for god's sake, Vulcan's don't have emotions.  All this stuff is giving me a headache I better go back to my room.'

            'The Captain seemed against the idea of me being his spotter, does he wish to remain alone when he exercises?  He does have a toned physique, broad shoulders and tall, muscular calves.  He is not unpleasant to watch; he intrigues me but I don't understand the flashes of warmth that appear when he arrived in the gym.  What does it mean?'

            "I am turning in T'pol, I will see you in 5 hours.  Have a good workout and thank you again for saving my life."

            "Affirmative Captain, I will report to the bridge at 0900 hours."

            Exiting the gym Archer took one last look at his science officer, 'I am really not a good person, but at least I admit that.  It should count for something right?'  Shaking the cobwebs out of his head Archer headed back to his quarters.

            'He seemed confused by something, hopefully it will not affect his slumber.'  Feeling that she had completed all that was needed for her exercises T'pol also turned in for the night.  But the most oblivious of humans would see that the Vulcan officer was deeply troubled by something.  'I shall meditate further into my relationship to the Captain, perhaps it will help to clear up the images that flash during my slumber.'

**AN:  Well how did you like chapter 3?  I know that it seems a little out of sync but I hope to add more Hoshi/Archer moments as well as keeping T'pol/Archer in there as well.  Anyways don't forget to review and thanks again for those who reviewed.  Peace, I'm out.**


	4. Guests

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the show ****Enterprise****, they are all owned by the rich people of ****Paramount****.  There is no reason to sue me I get no money from this story, and if you did sue all you would get is a half-eaten pizza and some cokes.**

**Author's Note:**  **Hello, and welcome back to my little experiment with the characters from ****Enterprise****.  I hope you all have been enjoying reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  Anyways, saw the most recent episode of ****Enterprise**** and I have to say that it turns my stomach the way the producers and directors are destroying the show.  I mean making a good show like ****Enterprise**** into a sexed up 90210, jeez what will they think of next?  A monkey runs around infecting the whole crew with a lust virus?  Ahh well them's the breaks I guess, well on with my tale and hopefully it will stem the urges I have of decapitating someone.**

**Illogical Behavior**

            "Captain's Log 34243, supplemental, 3 days ago we happened upon a ship that seemed to be marooned near the Xindi weapon.  On closer inspection the vessel was indeed a Xindi ship and we hastily captured their crew and vessel to begin inspection."

**(3 days ago)**

            "Jeez I either got to stop drinking or I have to stop exercising at 3 in the morning.  If this keeps on I will die sooner then the Xindi we have come to find, damn I need a bath.  A nice long soak will do wonders; hopefully it will also give me time to think on a few things."  Removing his sweatshirt and sweatpants Jonathan headed for his private bathroom, 'Damn all these scars are starting to pile up, I look like an old war soldier or something.  Jeez if my dad could see me now, beaten and bruised by half the universe's population.'  Turning on the faucets and running himself a nice hot bath Jonathan wondered what he could do to sleep, 'I could become as drunk as a skunk and then fall into a dreamless slumber, but there is the problem of the morning after.  Maybe I'll take a page from T'pol and start meditating, but then there is the problem I don't know how.  Damn I can't think with the amount of sleep I got, and why the hell is the floor wet?'

            During his inner turmoil the bath had filled to its limit and the water had overflowed, "Shit, why does this always happen to me?"  Hurrying to the faucets Jonathan turned off the hot water and started to take a look at his surroundings.  "Great, just great now I have a mess to clean up, this will take me forever.  I'll deal with this later, first I need a good soak."

            Reaching into the tub Archer removed the plug and drained some of the water out, when he drained a sufficient amount Jonathan plugged it up again.  Stepping into the tub Jonathan could not help a sigh that escaped his mouth, 'Damn this feels nice, I could stay here for hours.  Yep, me and this tub need to get better acquainted, a leisure two hour bath is just right what the doctor ordered.'

            As of all good things in life they must end, and end abruptly.  "Bridge to Captain Archer." screamed through the intercom.  The interference awakened Jonathan from his slumbering mood, 'I can't even have one moment to myself, and I guess this is what being a Captain is all about.  Although it would be nice for just once to have a bath and for once not be interrupted by a emergency.'  Hitting the button next to his tub Archer answered "Archer to Bridge, is there a problem Ensign?"

            "No, sir.  It is just a ship, we believe it is of Xindi origin, you should probably come up here sir."

            "Acknowledged, I will be there in 15 minutes Ensign make sure that ship does not leave your sight."

            Taking one last minute to soak in the tub Jonathan then removed himself from the water and toweled dry.  Wrapping the towel around his waist Archer stepped into his bedroom and dug into his closet for his Star Fleet uniform.  When he was done dressing he took one more minute to look at the mess in his bathroom.  'Damn I will need to call someone to clean that up.  Better get to the bridge before Travis loses the ship.'

            Walking toward the lift Archer started going over what he would say to the Xindi when he encountered them.  'If there are any alive on board that ship, maybe they all perished from a leak or something.  I hope not, I want to speak with them about the war and why they are trying to kill us.'

            Reaching the lift Archer hit the button for the bridge and soon arrived at his location, "Status Report!"

            "Captain Archer they seem to be crippled and their weapons are offline.  What are your orders sir?"

            "Full impulse, take us behind them Ensign.  Have they detected us as of yet?"

            An Ensign from the Beta Shift stated the Xindi had not yet picked them up on sensors.  "Good, make sure they don't see us until we are in firing range Ensign Mayweather."

            "Yes, sir."

            Coming behind the enemy ship at full impulse they soon were in firing range, but the enemy had also just seen them.

**(On board the Xindi ship)**

            "Sir there seems to be a vessel closing in our location, it is not one of ours."

            "What do you mean?  Who else could it be?"

            "It is the vessel that destroyed the weapon earlier sir!  It is the humans!"

            Paling considerably Daegar ordered them to flee immediately, but it was not to be.

**(Back on the ****Enterprise****)**

            "Sir they are starting to engage their engines."

            "Take out their engines now!"

            Firing pinpoint blasts at the enemy ship, it was soon just idling through space with little forward motion.  "Good job Ensign, now hurry and come along side it for closer inspection."

            While on the Xindi ship they were panicking, "Sir they have locked on and have breached floors 3-7 and will soon be on the bridge."

            "Start deleting all knowledge of this ship and anything about the weapon, hurry before they get here."

            Racing through the entryways of the Xindi ship Lt. Reeds lead his team toward the bridge.  "Sir, we are coming to the bridge, we have faced little to no resistance from the crew.  Most are either dead or dying, it seems that the blast from the weapon exploding did a lot more damage than we thought."

            "Understood, Lt. but your first priority is to locate the bridge and commandeer this vessel.  Do you understand Lieutenant?"

            "Loud and clear, sir."  Motioning for his team to blast the doors open Reed entered the bridge to laser fire.  Indicating a rush strategy Reed and another of his team dove through the door taking out both Xindi sniping from behind their seats.  The rest of the team came in and apprehended Daegar and remaining crew who were still conscious.  "The bridge is secure sir, returning with the prisoners now."

            "Acknowledged, good work Lieutenant.  Don't rough them up that much, I want to speak with all of them."

            "Understood Captain."  The task force slowly marched the remaining prisoners toward the hatch leading from their ship to the Enterprise.

            Minutes after the successful operation Hoshi came onto the bridge, surprised by all the commotion her eyes darted to her Captain.  "Ensign Sato, I require your assistance in my ready room."  Entering behind the stoic Captain Hoshi could not be sure if she were in trouble or if Jonathan needed her for something.

            "Please take a seat Ensign, as you have no doubt heard we have captured a Xindi vessel.  I wish your assistance in translating all there is to know in their database."

            "Of course sir, are they reptilian or mammals like before?"

            "We do not yet know, but I assume that their languages are not too different."

            "Will that be all sir?"  Sitting so close to him was causing Hoshi many levels of discomfort and warmth.  "No, I would like to apologize about last evening.  It is not appropriate for a Captain to get madly drunk in front of a member of his crew."

            Surprised by his sincerity Hoshi stared at him for a moment.  "There is nothing to apologize for sir.  I am just glad that you do not have a raging hangover from all the alcohol you had inhaled."

            "Oh I had a hangover but a nice long shower took care of that, and I must thank you again for your company last evening."  Blushing at the compliment and gratitude Hoshi averted her eyes from the man that commanded her in more ways than one.  "If that is all sir, I will get started on the translation."

            "Of course, you are dismissed Ensign."  Nodding her head in assent Hoshi exited the Captain's ready room, 'Damn, did he just come out of the shower?  His hair was still slightly wet, and it was dripping onto his shoulders, his big, broad, delicious shoulders.  Translation, translation can't forget what he ordered me to do.'

            'I had better go check on our "guests", I wonder how they are finding their accommodations?'  Exiting his ready room Archer headed toward the lift, "Ensign Mayweather, you have the bridge."

            "Yes sir."

            Entering the lift Archer was surprised find that it was still awfully early, 'Damn, it's only 0800, I wonder what my dad would be doing right now?'  Exiting the lift he collided with the resident science officer, "Oh excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going."

            "That is alright Captain."

            "Oh Sub-Commander, you are up early.  Are you alright?"  Extending a hand to help his first officer up Jonathan could not help but think to himself how soft her hands feel.  'Must be from all that oil she wears, it makes her hands silky smooth and she smells like strawberries.'

            "Thank you for your assistance Captain, but I believe I am upright."

            "Oh, of course forgive me.  While you're here would you accompany me?  I wish to greet our new guests."

            "Guests sir?  What do you mean?  And what caused the commotion minutes ago?"

            "Follow me and I will explain everything."  Reluctantly following her superior officer through corridors D-8 through D-15 T'pol was given the gist of the encounter with the enemy vessel.  "This is the ship the weapon was launched from?"

            "Yes, we believe that it was damaged when the weapon self-destructed."

            "Intriguing but how do you know they will talk Captain?"

            "They will talk, whether they talk to me directly or indirectly makes no difference to me."  Sensing a godly amount of hatred flowing through her superior officer T'pol could not help but replay events that had happened in the past.  'He has been more and more silent throughout this mission.  He is growing more and more angry as we encounter more Xindi species, if this is not checked and soon he will no doubt suffer from ulcers or worse.  I will have to speak with him about certain techniques to calm his temper.'

           Reaching the launching bay Archer and T'pol greeted the away team with curt nods and asked how the mission went.  "Lieutenant Reed, how are the prisoners?  Are they in need of medical attention?"

            "Yes sir.  The captain and crew were exposed to many dangerous gases during their occupancy in the alien vessel.  I recommend they be taken to sickbay immediately."

            "First I want to talk with their captain, and I would also like to get a look at their ship."

            "Captain I believe it is more prudent to let them receive medical attention before they are put under investigation."

            "And I believe Sub-Commander that they are fit enough to answer a few of my questions.  Move aside Lieutenant."

            Letting the captain pass Reed was surprised by the anger in his Captain's voice, Archer arrived in front of the foreign crew and asked them who was in charge.

            Raising his head Daegar bit back a sharp retort and acknowledged the captain, "What were you going to do with that weapon?  And where in the hell are you building the real one?"

            "That is of no concern to you human!  When we are done your meddlesome race will cease to exist."  Receiving a punch in return for his scathing remark Daegar reeled but held the smirk on his face, "You hit like a reptilian, Humans must not teach their children combat."  Taking a step back as if slapped Archer started to fire off another punch when T'pol intervened and held him still.

            "Captain, they are in need of medical assistance, Lieutenant Reed escort these Xindi to Sickbay."

            Removing himself from T'pol viselike grip Archer turned on his first officer, "What the hell do you think you are doing Sub-Commander?  I was interrogating the prisoner."

            "You were assaulting the prisoner, there is a difference Sir!"  Putting extra air behind the word "Sir", Archer calmed down enough to think clearly.  "I know the difference T'pol, I don't need a lecture from my first officer.  Although my actions may have seemed unnecessary it was essential that I find out how much hatred they held against humans.  I will adjourn to my quarters, notify me when they have received their medical attention."

            "Yes sir.  I wish to speak with you sir, may I escort you back to your quarters?"

            "Of course Sub-Commander, what is it you wish to discuss?"

            Walking back to the lift T'pol formulated her thoughts into a concise, logical explanation.  "Do you always assault prisoners when they come aboard your vessel?"

            "No, of course not Sub-Commander.  It was just a ploy to further understand the Xindi."

            "Do you become angered often Captain?"

            "I know where this is going Sub-Commander and there is no reason I need to see Doctor Phlox for any treatment."

            "That is not what I was going to recommend Captain.  I merely wish to teach you some techniques to control the emotions that seem to rule your actions."

            "There is no need for these exercises you wish to teach me, I am feeling no anger at this moment."

            "That is not what I am concerned about Captain.  You show too much emotion and your outbursts are hazardous to the crew and yourself."

            "Sub-Commander, as I have already stated I do not need a lecture on my behavior from my first officer.  If that is all?"

            "I do not think you are aware of the danger you cause Captain.  I insist that you learn these meditative techniques to better acquaint yourself with your emotions."

            "Fine, if it will end this discussion then I will learn these so-called techniques.  Although I will never have any use for them Sub-Commander."

            Arriving at the lift both officers entered and headed to A deck where the Captain's quarters were.  Leaving the elevator they headed in the direction of Archer's room, "Is that all we have to discuss Sub-Commander?"

            "I wish to also discuss your training schedule, as far as I have known you do not workout every other day.  You train daily, whether it be weight-lifting or using the treadmill."

            "That is true, where is this conversation headed Sub-Commander?"

            "I am recounting the conversation we established earlier, you stated you only trained every other day.  This would mean that you would need my assistance with the weights every morning."

            "I did not ask for your assistance T'pol, but since you would not drop the subject I had made a schedule for us to follow."

            "So you will need assistance every morning is this correct?"

            "Yes, T'pol.  I am grateful to you for saving my life and I wish you to spot me when I perform weigh lifting exercises.  Now is that all?"

            "Yes, Captain.  I believe this is your quarters sir, I will leave you to your duties Captain."

            "Ya, thank you Sub-Commander."  Entering his quarters the Captain was relieved to find that there was no one there to question his actions.  'Jeez, have I been so clouded by my emotions that I am putting the rest of the crew in danger?  That is a even greater danger then what I am feeling for T'pol and Hoshi, I had better get some rest or I will really be cranky.'

**AN:  Well there is Chapter 4, how did you like it?  Sorry about the amount of dialogue but I needed a good argument to ease my frustrations.  Anyway thanks for everyone that has reviewed, and hopefully you review again.  Thanks for the compliments to my cookies I use a special recipe, hehe.  Enough of my ramblings, I have to go so Peace, I'm out.**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the show ****Enterprise****, they are all owned by the rich people of ****Paramount****.  There is no reason to sue me I get no money from this story, and if you did sue all you would get is a half-eaten pizza and some cokes.**

**Author's notes:  Here is the next installment of "Illogical Behavior", also saw the promo for Azati Prime, and I got to say it looks good.  Anyways, enough chit-chat let's get on with the story.**

**Illogical Behavior**

            Jonathan Archer was currently cleaning up the mess that plagued his private washroom.  'I knew I should have installed those suction hoses on the bottom of the tile.  That would have cleaned this mess up in a minute, I'll be damned if I have to clean this up again.  Maybe T'pol's right, maybe I really got to control my emotions.'

"Lt. Reed to Captain Archer."

"This is Archer, what is your status Lieutenant?"

"The prisoners are in Sickbay and are ready to be interrogated sir."

"Good, I will be there shortly."

            Cleaning up the last bits of water Archer threw the towels into the laundry hamper and exited into his bedroom to change his filthy clothes.  'I must calm down, no more punching the prisoners.  I can't let them get to me, I command this ship and they are my prisoners I have nothing to fear from them.'

            Beginning the arduous journey to Sickbay Archer wondered what happened to cause such a rift between the Xindi and Humans.  'There must be a reason, I mean it can't be because we destroyed their homeworld.  We haven't even seen these people before the incident on Earth.  What is happening?  And who is manipulating the key players of this farce?'

            Greeting Phlox as he entered Sickbay Archer took his first look at the prisoners since leaving the cargo bay.  "How are they Doctor?  Are they healthy enough to be interrogated?"

"Yes, I believe so, but Captain I must warn you that they may be a little agitated."

"So am I Doctor, so am I."  Positioning himself in front of Daegar, Archer began his inquiry, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now, Human.  Now, what do you want?"

"I am the one asking the questions.  Answer them and this interrogation will go much easier."

"Whatever you're after you won't get it out of us.  We have seen what you do to those different from you.  Destroying whole worlds to feed your bloodlust, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We have never done any of the crimes that you have charged us with, where did you get your information?"

"Enough, I will not speak to you Human.  All that comes from your mouth is lies and untruths."

Visibly agitated Archer ordered his crew to put all three of them in the brig.  "What shall you do to them Captain?"

"Nothing, Doctor.  I am not an animal torturing for information.  Although I would like you to research their biological makeup and tell me what you find."

"Well, during the previous scans I found an item that may be of interest to you Captain."

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well, it seems that their neuro pathways are sensitive to certain amounts of lithium carbonate.  If I place enough into their systems I can safely erase parts of their memories."

"This is intriguing Doctor, but will it have any permanent effect on their health?"

"Not to worry Captain, the chemical will only erase their memories not damage the brain in any lasting way."

Pondering the ramifications of this news Archer convened a council of his superior officers to assess the situation.  "Doctor will you tell them what you told me?"

"Certainly, as you all know the prisoners in the brig are Xindi.  But I have found trace amounts of…"

While the good Doctor was getting everyone caught up in the situation Archer had already formulated a plan to get the information he needed from the Xindi captain.  "As you all have heard with this technique Doctor Phlox has mentioned we are able to eliminate certain memories from the prisoner's minds.  If used correctly we may be able to extract the information needed to continue our mission."

"That is true Captain, but will the chemicals kill the Xindi?"

"No, Trip.  It is only going to erase their memories of the last couple weeks.  No long-term effects should happen, right Doctor?"

"Yes, the Captain is correct no lasting damage will be sustained by the prisoners."

"Now I have formulated a plan to retrieve the information needed, first we will build a makeshift shuttle…"  With that the plan was set into motion for Archer to befriend the Xindi captain and gain needed data about the weapon and its location.

            In 2 days time the crew had built the shuttle, motion device needed, and administered the lithium carbonate to Daegar.

            "Captain we have put hair extensions in your scalp and found clothing from a past away mission.  We have also come up with a way to communicate with you while you are in the shuttle with Daegar.  We will embed a microphone into your skin and you will be able to hear everything I say."

            "Thank you Hoshi.  Is our guest ready yet?"

            "Yes, Captain.  He is being placed in the shuttle as we speak.  Sir, be careful and good luck."

            "I will Hoshi, now tell Trip not to shake the ship too damn much.  I want a nice simulation not a roller coaster."

            "Acknowledged sir."

            Making his way aboard the newly designed cargo ship Archer gazed in wonder at what his crew could do in 2 days.  Taking his seat Archer gave the signal and Phlox administered a hypospray to awaken Daegar.  With one final wish of luck the doctor had exited the vessel.

            The alien was soon rousing himself from his stupor, and found to his surprise the ship rocking and jerking.  "What is the meaning of this?"

            "Well did you think that they would let us go without a fight?"

            "What are you talking about?  And why are you here human?"

            "Oh great!  You don't remember me?"

            "I don't know who you are, but you had better release me."

            "I am not holding you hostage Daegar.  We are in this together don't you remember?"

            "What nonsense are you speaking of?  I have never seen you in my entire life, now release me at once."

            "I would love to pal, but we are kinda being chased by your kin.  And they are locking onto this ship."

            "Who are?"

            "The Insectoids who else?"

            "The Insectoids are my allies they would not attack without warrant.  Let me speak with them."

            "No can do, they are deflecting all hails.  Plus they are readying their positron lasers and aiming for our warp core."

            "This is madness, they cannot be targeting this ship.  Do they know I am aboard?  They must be trying to rescue me."

            "Now that is a laugh, they are the ones that tortured you in the first place."  A mighty shock reverberated throughout the ship, "Damn, they are breaking down our shields.  If you don't help me there won't be a later."

            Another jolt, "There goes our shields, come on Daegar help me fix the shields.  If they land one more hit were through."

            Hurrying to the flashing board Daegar tried his best to salvage what he could of the shield generators.  "I have given us one last chance human, take us into warp."

            "I would gladly do it Daegar, but the only problem being the warp engines are kinda broken right now."  Turning back around Archer tried to initiate warp with minimal success, they had eluded the Insectoids but at what cost?

            "We have escaped for now, and I believe you have a few questions for me."

            "You're damn right I do human.  What is going on?"

            "Name's Jonathan not human Daegar.  And to your second question, let me ask you what do you last remember?"

            "I was commanding my ship and exploring an asteroid belt for scientific study."

            "Wow, they did a number on you.  You can't even remember the last 4 years of hell."

            "What are you talking about?  How can it be 4 years have passed?"

            "Look at yourself Daegar, look at me."

            "What has happened?  Why are my clothes in such disrepair?  And my hygiene unkempt?"

            "Well, to start from the beginning it happened 4 years ago…"

            "My home was destroyed?  Impossible, the Insectoids were power mad but they would never do that."

            "While you were building your weapon, the Insectoids were preparing an invasion of your homeworlds.  They destroyed each of your species, from the mammals, to the reptilians.  They were not satisfied until all threats were exterminated."

            "Impossible, impossi…How could this happen?"

            "They locked us up together for the hell of it.  I watched my crew and my ship destroyed by your hands.  We fought at first, punching and tearing into each other.  Here is a scar from one of your nasty right hooks.  After a while it was futile, there was no way we could kill each other.  And what was there to kill each other for?  Both our world's were destroyed, all our friends and family destroyed what could killing each other accomplish?"

            "You mean, my wife and children are dead?  That cannot be, my poor Rahea; she was always telling me not to trust the Insectoids.  How could they do this to me?"

            "I don't know about your family but mine are all gone.  I heard of some survivors forming on a distant world."

            "My wife and children could still be alive?"

            "I do not know, I don't want to get your hopes up."

            "No, there is no possible way they could have survived, Azati Prime would have been the first one destroyed by the Insectoids."

            "We have no where to go, would you like to make sure?"

            "Yes, I would like to pay my last respects to them."

            "Very well then, what are the coordinates to Azati Prime?"

            "Umm…."

            "You still don't trust me?"

            "You must understand, it may seem like a couple of days since we last talked to you Jonathan.  But to me you are still the enemy and I cannot give up coordinates to my homeworld."

            "Fine be my guest."  Moving away from the control panel Archer watched as the Xindi captain typed in his coordinates.  "It will probably take a while with our warp engines damaged as they are.  I am heading to bed, good night Daegar."

            "Ahh, yes good night Jonathan."  Casting a suspicious glance Archer's way, Daegar couldn't shake the feeling of sorrow that invaded his being.  Finalizing his destination Daegar sat on the adjacent bed and laid down to sleep.  'I will find you Rahea, and we will be together again.  One way or another.'

            When he was sufficiently sure that Daegar had fallen asleep Archer slipped out of his bed and kneeled next to the alien to administer a double dose of hypospray.  Watching the alien sleep deepen Archer relaxed his muscles and plopped down on his bed.  "Archer to T'pol, do you read me?"

            "Yes, Captain."

            "The Xindi is sedated, I am exiting the pod now."

            "Acknowledged, Captain."

            'Have a nice sleep Daegar when you wake up we shall talk again.'

**AN:  Well there goes Chapter 5, sorry about the lack of romantic moments but I needed to get this out of the way.  Anyways, thank you again for reading and don't forget to review.  Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
